This invention pertains to shelves and more particularly is concerned with brackets for installing shelves.
Shelves are common furnishings intended to hold decorative items such as ornamental plants and knicknacks. Sometimes the preferred location of a shelf is in the opening of a window-frame, so that the supported items can receive light and be displayed to an advantage. It is possible to mount a shelf in a window by simply tacking strips of wood or like to the frame and extending a small board between the strips. This is not an ideal solution as some time and skill are required to install a shelf. Furthermore, holes are left upon removal of the shelf.
It is an object of this invention to provide brackets for supporting a shelf in the space of a window frame. It is also an object of the invention to provide shelf-supporting brackets which can be quickly installed and removed without tools and without the need of holes.